The Future Beyond Us
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Ketika takdir mempertemukan sekian tahun, adakah yang berubah? / fic pertama / RnRs are highly needed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui Yuusei

Termasuk character di dalamnya (ㄒoㄒ)

Karma dan Manami : 21 tahun

 **Warnings : College Life, OOC, gaje, typo, penggunaan nama pertama, fic pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

Manami menghela nafas. _Lagi._ Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Tidak tahu kenapa nasib sial sedang menggandrungi dirinya hari ini. Tadi pagi, rok Manami terciprat lumpur yang menggenang di pinggir jalan oleh sebuah mobil sedan. Yah, sebagian memang salahnya karena berjalan sambil melamun. Tapi, hey, bukankah seharusnya siapapun yg menyetir mobil itu bisa melihat ada genangan lumpur serta seorang gadis berjalan tak jauh dari situ, dia harusnya berfikir untuk mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, supaya gadis itu tidak terkena cipratan, ya kan? Untung hanya sedikit bagian roknya yang terkena, jadi Manami bisa membersihkan dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Meskipun membersihkannya sambil mengutuk pengemudi itu.

Lalu saat ada ujian praktek kimia tadi siang, seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Tapi Manami salah mencampurkan Sodium bicarbonate dengan Sodium peroxide. Nilainya tak perlu diumumkan, tetapi Manami sudah bisa menebak hasilnya. Padahal ujian kali ini menentukan apakah Manami bisa lulus tahun ini. Kuliah di Teknik Kimia yang berada di kota B membuat Manami harus menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Maka dari itu Manami tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang disewanya. Jaraknya juga lumayan dekat dengan kampus, dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi kali ini Manami ingin sekali pulang ke rumahnya sebentar. Ia ingin beristirahat setelah ujian terakhirnya hari ini.

Kesialan yang terakhir adalah saat dia berjalan pulang menuju halte bus, tiba- tiba hujan turun dengan deras seperti tadi malam. Hujan bulan September memang terkenal dingin di Tokyo. Panik, Manami cepat-cepat berlari menuju halte sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas yang dibawanya. Untung tas yang dibawanya ringan.

Sesampainya di halte, tak hanya Manami saja yang berteduh, ternyata banyak orang yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Kehujanan dan cuacanya bertambah dingin karena matahari sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Kacamata yang dipakainya berembun karena sehabis berlari tadi. Baju Manami juga sudah basah karena dia hanya melapisi bajunya dengan memakai jaket tipis merah serta rok selutut berwarna hitam. Rambut yang panjangnya sudah hampir mencapai punggung dan dikepang satu mulai lembab. Sneakers yang dipakainya juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan air. Bus yang ditunggunya pun juga baru datang 2 jam lagi. Kalau begini, cepat atau lambat, Manami akan terkena flu. Lihat, dia sudah mulai bersin-bersin dan menggigil. Alamat sakit sambil liburan besok. Padahal Manami sudah menunggu liburan ini sejak sebelum ujian.

Rencananya dia mau duduk sambil menunggu, tapi semua kursinya sudah penuh. Hari ini memang benar-benar penuh kesia-

"Okuda-san?"

-lan.

Manami langsung menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Karma.. -kun?"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menyisir rambut basahnya menggunakan jari. Baju kaosnya yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak juga terlihat basah meskipun tidak separah Manami. Penampilannya memang berantakan terkena air hujan. Justru itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih keren. Pemikiran terakhir itu membuat Manami bersemu merah.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu ditempat seperti ini. Apa kau sering kemari? Rasanya aku baru melihatmu hari ini, padahal aku setiap hari ke sini lho", ucap Karma.

"E-eh? Ahahaha.. aku hanya sesekali kemari kok. Rasanya ingin saja naik bus hari ini ke rumah. Ternyata malah hujan", sesal Manami. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan Karma-kun", lanjutnya.

"Hm-mm", Karma mengangguk. "Terakhir kita bertemu kapan ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali".

"Rasanya saat perpisahan SMA kan? Oh, bukan. Saat pemutaran film terbarunya Kaya- Ah, Akari-chan".

"Kau benar. Apa kabar Okuda-san? Kau kuliah dimana? Aku benar-benar lupa menyakan ini saat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin".

"Aku kuliah di Universitas S di kota B. Kalau Karma-kun?".

"Benar kah? Aku juga kuliah di sana lho. Jurusan HI. Tapi kok kita jarang bertemu ya?"

"Tentu saja Karma-kun. Fakultas kita kan memang berjauhan".

"Hee~ begitu," Karma menyeringai. "Kapan-kapan kita jalan yuk. Yaa, sekalian nostalgia. Sudah lama juga kan kita tidak berjalan bersama?", ajaknya.

"Mm-hm", angguk Manami. "Boleh saja".

 _'Bus tujuan prefektur X telah tiba. Mohon berbaris di belakang garis kuning. Bus tujuan prefektur...'_

" Oh, itu bus jurusanku. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian menunggu?", tanya Karma khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Karma-kun. Aku bisa menunggu sen-"

Manami bersin.

 _Lagi._

 _Oh sial_

Karma makin khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, kau tidak ingin pergi ke tempatku?", Manami mulai memerah, "Bukan ke apartemenku, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, tapi ke rumahku. Bukan cuman aku saja, tapi semua keluargaku yang datang", jelas Karma.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Karma-kun. Kau pulang saja duluan. Kau ada acara besarkan, sampai keluarga besarmu berkumpul? Lagi pula, aku tidak ma-", ucapan Manami dipotong oleh Karma.

"Masih keras kepala seperti biasa, eh, Okuda-san? Apa aku harus menggendongmu supaya kau mau ikut denganku, hm?", tanya Karma sambil menyeringai.

Perkataan Karma seperti itu makin membuat Manami memerah. "Ahahahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi ayo berangkat sebelum busnya pergi". Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Manami, Karma segera menggenggam tangan kiri Manami menuju pintu tengah.

"Ka-karma-"

"Aah. Lihatlah, kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk jadinya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau berdiri?", tanya Karma sambil berjalan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya menuju pegangan yang berada di dekat pintu belakang.

"Okuda-san pegangan yang dipinggir saja ya. Biar aku yang memegang di atas", jelas Karma sambil berdiri di depan Manami. "Nah, dengan begini kan Okuda-san aman. Aku juga tidak khawatir jadinya," ucap Karma sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A-ah. Ma-maafkan aku, Karma-kun. A-aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ungkap Manami.

"Tidak. Okuda-san sama sekali tidak merepotkanku kok. Justru aku malah senang bisa membantumu." _Well,_ siapa sangka orang seperti Karma bisa berkata seperti itu.

Duh, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang pernah disukai, meskipun sudah berlalu, masih membuat jantung Manami berdegup kencang. Posisinya dengan Karma makin dekat karena banyak penumpang yang masuk ke bus. Semoga saja, bunyi berisik jantungnya tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga lelaki bersurai merah itu.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan sebuah rahasia , tetapi hanya sedikit orang-orang yang mengetahui tentang perasaan Manami terhadap pemuda Akabane itu. Manami hanya menceritakan itu kepada dua sahabatnya sedari SMP, Akari dan Yukiko. Ah, ingatkan dia untuk menceritan kejadian ini kepada mereka berdua nanti.

Tapi kalau objek yang dimaksud berdiri kurang dari 50 cm, serta bertampang berantakan-tapi-sayangnya-justru-makin-keren, bagaimana Manami bisa yakin kalau perasaannya yang terdahulu hanya sebatas cinta monyet?!

Manami memang bertambah tinggi, sekarang ia sudah 160 cm. Karma pun demikian bertambah. Tinggi Manami sekarang (masih)hanya sebatas bahu Karma saja. Ironis. Muka Karma juga nampak berbeda dari saat SMA. Kalau dulu ia masih suka berbuat usil, makanya saat SMA, ia masih seperti anak SMP. Sekarang ia nampak lebih tampan karena sudah dewasa, meskipun seringai Karma masih seperti dulu. Rambutnya juga sudah dipotong pendek rapi, justru membutnya lebih tampan, tidak mengikuti tren zaman sekarang. Sepertinya bukan Manami saja yang berfikir kalau lelaki yang berada di depannya ini sangatlah tampan. Terbukti banyak perempuan, entah masih berseragam atau sebayanya, bercuri pandang. Dan tidak sedikit pula yang tidak suka melihat dirinya berdekatan dengan lelaki bermata merkuri itu.

 _'Tolong tenanglah sedikit jantung',_ batin Manami seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Eh? Kenapa Okuda-san? Kau sakit? Mukamu juga merah sekali. Demam ya? Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok ", tanya Karma di hadapan muka Manami. Sekarang muka mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm.

Manami berjengit.

"E-eh tidak apa-apa Karma-kun. Hanya memikirkan waktu sudah sangat cepat berlalu. Termasuk dalam mengubah seseorang", Manami merutuki kejujuran mulutnya. "Oh ya, Karma-kun masih tetap bertukar kabar dengan siapa?".

"Pastinya sih sama Nakamura", Karma menyeringai. "Dia kan teman sejurusanku bersama Gakushuu-kun".

 _'Gakushuu-kun? Asano-san maksudnya?'_

"He-heh? Yang benar? Karma-kun sama Asano-san sudah tidak bermusuhan lagi?", tanya Manami tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja sudah tidak. Yaah, walaupun sesekali juga tidak akan menyakiti siapapun".

"Bagaimana bisa bermusuhan, kalau Gakushuu-kun sudah memiliki pelindung sendiri? Dia kan sudah berpacaran dengan Nakamura semenjak tahun kedua", lanjutnya.

Oke, informasi baru ini membuat Manami tidak bisa berkata-kata. _Speechless._

Manami bengong.

Karma mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan muka Manami.

"Haalllooo. Bumi kepada Okuda-san. Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Haallooo".

Manami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ha-hahahahah. Kau bercanda ya Karma-kun? Candaanmu kali ini lucu sekali", Manami tertawa tidak percaya.

"Serius deh. Wah coba Okuda-san lihat muka Gakushuu-kun saat itu", Karma tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. "Epic bangetlah pokoknya. Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka seorang Gakushuu-kun bisa berbuat demikian demi Nakamura".

"Memangnya apa yang Asano-san lakukan?", Manami mulai penasaran.

Karma tersenyum misterius. "Kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan".

" _Tujuan selanjutnya Kota P, dimohon untuk berdiri di belakang pintu. Tujuan selanjutnya.."_

"Nah, itu tujuan kita. Ayo", ucap Karma sambil menggenggam tangan Manami.

.

.

"Haah~ aku lelah sekali. Ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan ganti baju", gerutu Karma. "Berjalan sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan Okuda-san? Rumahku 2 blok lagi kok".

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Karma-kun, tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut ke acara keluarga Karma-kun?", Tanya Manami khawatir.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di bawah taburan bintang-bintang. Jalanan yang mereka lalui masih basah bekas terkena hujan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai sajalah. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini nanti kepada mereka".

Karma mengadah ke atas.

"Bintangnya bagus ya Okuda-san? Aku bisa melihat rasi Orion dari sini", ucap Karma sambil menerawang.

"Hm-hm".

Binatang malam sudah mulai berkeluaran. Mereka seolah saling mengadu suara, siapa yang paling keras. Semilir angin berhembus, ditambah hanya mereka berdua yang masih berjalan di luar menambah kesan dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke kediaman keluarga Akabane. Terlihat dari plat nama yang berada di pagar.

Karma memencet bel.

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan sepupu-sepupu ku ya Okuda-san".

Berselang beberapa saat terdengar banyak bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"KAAARRRMMMMAAA-NIII.. AKUU KKKAAAA-", teriakan seorang anak perempuan kecil berumuran 5 tahun terhenti.

Wajahnya kaget.

"OKAA-CHHHAAANNN, OBBAA-CHHAANNN.. KAAARRRMMMAA-NII PULANG BAWA PAACCAAARRR", teriak anak tadi sambil berlari masuk kembali.

Karma menahan diri untuk tidak _facepalm._

"Seharusnya kau buka dulu pagarnya sebelum berlari ke dalam, Keiko-chan", gumamnya.

Karma menoleh ke arah Manami. "Dan Okuda-san. Selamat datang di kediaman Akabane".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Um. Halo.

Ahahahahahahhaaha.

Apa. Yang. Baru. Saja. Aku. Tulis?

Semuanya mohon bantuannya ya. Ini karya aku yang pertama di fandom AC. Sekaligus yang pertama aku publish. Aku juga udah berlabuh di KarmaxManami, jadi aku pikir kenapa nggak sekalian ditenggelemin aja? /?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Tentang cerita ini, aku usahain biar nggak lebih dari threeshoots.

Jaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Including characters, except OCs**

 **Warning : College Life, OOCness, typo, gaje, nama kecil, dll**

 **Read and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading**

Wow. Hebat sekali.

Karma tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya di kehidupan sebelumnya, sehingga pada kehidupan saat ini ia memiliki keluarga nan absurd seperti.

 _Well,_ bukannya benci atau bagaimana, Karma sangat menyayangi mereka semua sungguh, tapi dia merasa hanya dirinya yang paling normal diantara semua keluarganya. Oh dan juga kepala keluarga Akabane, ayahnya.

Tapi, _demi Kami-sama,_ bisakah sekali saja mereka bertingkah normal dihadapan gadis yang dibawanya ke rumah ini? Setelah tidak bertemu sekian tahun, dan baru bertemu secara tidak sengaja tadi sore pula, kesan aneh keluarganya sudah ditunjukkan ke Manami. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa suka ke Karma kalau sepupunya yang paling kecil saja sudah bertingkah ajaib seperti itu.

Pikiran Karma yang terakhir itu membuat rona merah tipis muncul di kulit pucatnya. Sepertinya hujan telah membuat konslet kerja otaknya.

"-ma-kun. Karma-kun", panggil Manami yang langsung menghentikan lamunan Karma.

Tuh kan, baru sampai rumah, malah melamun dia. Karma benar-benar ingin tidur sehabis ini. Keinginan muluk ia tahu, malah yang ada dia yang tepar karena acara ini.

"Karma".

Segera yang bersangkutan menoleh, mendapati ibunya telah membukakan pintu pagar selagi tersenyum kecil dan memandangnya penuh makna.

Karma mendengus. Benar-benar malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

Duduk di kursi meja makan yang berada ditengah keluarga laki-laki yang pernah kau suka itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kalau ini adalah saat pertama kalinya kemari kau sudah meminjam kamar mandi dan juga gaun, mengingat saat ini ada acara di rumah orang yang pernah kau suka, dari sang pemilik gaun, yaitu ibunya. Selain itu, kau harus menghindari supaya perasaan suka itu tidak datang lagi.

Terlebih lagi keluarga sang laki-laki terlihat sudah merestui hubungan mereka yang terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman.

Itu semua yang dirasakan Manami sekarang. Menjalin hubungan dengan Karma melebihi batas pertemanan saja belum pernah.

Bukan berarti dia tidak mau atau apa. Dia sangat mau, sungguh. Tapi yah, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan pertemanan mereka yang sudah terbentuk sedari SMP.

Tanpa disadari, pikirannya langsung melayang saat dirinya pertama kali masuk ke kediaman Akabane.

 _"Maaf menganggu", ucap Manami sambil melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang cukup basah._

 _Pemandangan orang dengan rambut merah yang menoleh ke arahnya adalah yang pertama kali Manami lihat saat melewati ruang keluarga rumah Karma. Keluarga Karma mayoritas benar-benar memiliki rambut merah yang sangat menyala._

 _"Wuih ternyata benar. Karma pulang bawa pacar. Manis juga ternyata"._

 _"Shuush. Jangan bicara keras-keras. Kamu tidak mau tahu apa yang Karma bisa perbuat kalau dia tahu pacarnya sampai diganggu orang lain"._

 _"Eh tapi serius deh. Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau keponakanku punya anak yang semanis ibunya. Aaaa~ tidak sabar deh"._

 _Ibunya? Maksudnya dirinya sendiri? Hei, dia sedang tidak hamil. Tanpa disadarinya, muncul gambaran kalau dirinya hamil anak Karma. Muka Manami benar-benar memerah sekali._

 _Sementara keluarga Karma yang lain sibuk kasak-kusuk, membahas bagaimana kelak anak Karma-Manami, ibu Karma datang dan langsung menggenggam tangan Manami dan berkata ke keluarganya, "Sudahlah kalian, biarkan gadis ini mandi serta berganti baju dulu. Ia sudah kelihatan menggigil sekali"._

 _Ibu Karma adalah seorang pebisnis yang berumur 48 tahun, sewaktu berjalan Karma memberitahukan hal itu, memiliki warna rambut merah agak gelap yang sekarang telah digulung ke atas, serta memiliki mata berwarna kuning keemasan seperti anaknya._

 _Merasa diperhatikan oleh anaknya, atensi ibu Karma beralih ke belakangnya, "Ah ya, Karma. Kamu mandi dulu ya lalu pakai baju yang sudah Ibu siapkan di atas tempat tidurmu"._

 _Karma mengangguk patuh, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Manami yang langsung menimbulkan jeritan tak karuan dari keluarga Karma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, baru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya._

 _Ibu Karma, atau Nyonya Akabane yang masih tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya langsung membawa gadis beriris ungu itu ke kamar mandi yang terletak di ruang tengah, "Nah, Manami-chan mandi dan taruh baju yang basah dalam pengering, Tante akan membawakan baju untuk kau kenakan ya?"._

 _Manami mengangguk, "Iya, Tante. T-Terima kasih sekali"._

 _Manami lalu membuka bajunya dan melakukan apa yang sudah disuruh oleh Nyonya Akabane. Setelah itu, iapun bergegas mandi. Setelah mengerikan badannya dengan handuk kering, yang telah terletak di luar kamar mandi, iapun mengikuti Nyonya Akabane ke salah satu kamar tamu yang sudah terisi, terbukti dengan banyak tas berisi baju bergeletak di sisi ranjang._

 _"Ah, maafkan kamar yang berantakan ini ya. Saudari Tante memang suka heboh sendiri kalau ada pesta. Apalagi ini anaknya yang akan menikah dua bulan lagi". Manami hanya tersenyum maklum._

 _"Nah Manami-chan, ganti handuk itu dengan gaun ini ya. Nanti rambutmu Tante keringkan"._

 _Gaun bergaya koktail yang terbuka dibagian punggung berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam hanya mampu menutupi kaki jenjang Manami yang putih sebatas 15 centi diatas lututnya. Nyonya Akabane melihat Manami yang terlihat tidak nyaman memakai gaun yang dipilihkannya tersenyum puas._

 _"Aaa~ Manami-chan cantik sekali. Karma memang tidak salah memilih calon istri", Nyonya Akabane mulai tersenyum menggoda Manami selagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut._

 _Manami hanya bisa tertawa gugup menanggapinya. "Kami tidak berpacaran kok Tante. Hanya berteman biasa"._

 _"Hee~ masa? Tante kasih tau salah satu dari rahasia memalukan Karma ya. Nama lengkap Manami-chan itu Okuda Manami kan?", Manami mengangguk membenarkan, "Sewaktu SMA, saat Tante sedang di rumah, Tante sering masuk ke kamar Karma sambil membawa cemilan, tapi kali itu dia malah tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan PRnya. Ternyata dibukunya tertulis namamu dipojok bawah. Saat tidur juga Tante lihat dia sedang tersenyum. Mungkin memimpikan kamu. Aa~ enaknya masa muda", Nyonya Akabane tertawa kecil sambil mengingat masa lalu._

 _Manami menanggapinya dengan tertawa sambil menahan rona merahnya keluar._

 _'Oh dear, mungkinkah Karma..?'_

 _Manami berusaha untuk menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh sembari menanggapi 'perbincangan' kecil dengan ibunya Karma._

 _"Nah, sudah selesai". Rambut Manami yang biasa dibiarkan lurus kini sudah disulap menjadi keriting gantung yang menutupi punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi gaun. Mereka lalu keluar bersama dan ikut duduk di meja makan seperti yang lain._

Kini, dirinya masih berbincang dengan Nyonya Akabane mengenai keluarga Karma dari pihak ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Karma turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan langsung duduk di kursi yang bersampingan dengan Manami dalam balutan tuxedo, rambut merah yang disisir rapi, membuat ketampanan Karma kian bertambah hingga membuat Manami salah tingkah.

Ibunya Karma yang melihat itu, berbisik pelan di telinga kirinya, "Sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Karma, hm?".

Kini Manami tahu sikap usil Karma berasal darimana.

Karma, yang tak disangka, juga mendengar langsung mengecup pipi kanan Manami seraya memandangi ibunya. "Yang pasti, sudah lebih dari ini dong mam", ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Tolong ingatkan Manami untuk tetap sadarkan diri selama acara berlangsung.

Tak jauh dari situ, hawa membunuh yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya mulai menguar yang berasal dari gadis berambut merah berumur 5 tahun karena kejadian tadi membuat Manami bergidik. Dirinyapun akan berbuat demikian apabila berusia muda serta memiliki kakak sepupu yang tampan macam Karma.

Hari ini dia sudah berfikir kalau lelaki bermata merkuri itu tampan berapa kali sih?!

Berusaha tenang, Manami mulai bernapas dengan mulai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu terdengar suara gelas koktail dipukul. Saatnya memulai acara.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya selesai juga", gumam Karma setelah berada di bawah selimut.

Mereka telah berganti baju dan sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Manami yang disuruh untuk tidur dan memakai baju yang sudah kekecilan punya Karma oleh Nyonya Akabane yang tadi menyeringai senang dan bergumam sepanjang jalan, ' _aa~ such a cute lovey bird'._

"Karma-kun maafkan aku ya. Aku baru pertama kali ke rumahmu dan langsung menginvasi tempat tidurmu", kata Manami dibawah selimut juga.

Saat ini Manami sedang tiduran di ranjang Karma, dan Karma tidur di bawahnya dengan kasur kecil yang telah tersimpan lama di lemarinya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa kok Okuda-san. Kapan lagi ada perempuan cantik yang menyerangmu saat kau sedang tertidur?", ucapannya langsung dihadiahi bantal gratis kekepalanya dari atas. Tentu saja Karma dengan mudah bisa menghindar.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerang siapapun saat tidur, Karma-kkuuuunnn", jerit Manami sambil terus memukul bantalnya ke Karma.

"Ouch *buk*, auw *buk*, iya ampun Okuda-san *buk*, pukulnya jangan ke mukaku", jerit Karma sambil menutupi arah datangnya pukulan bantal dari Manami. Manamipun berhenti. Keduanya saling berpandangan 10 detik, lalu tertawa.

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau anak kecil?".

Manami masih terkikik geli.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur Okuda-san. Besok pagi akan kuantar kau pulang".

"Mm-hm. _Oyasuminasai,_ Karma-kun".

" _Oyasumi"._

Karma lebih dulu pergi ke dunia mimpi, meninggalkan Manami yang masih mencerna apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi selama masih di rumah Karma. Mendengus geli, gadis yang sudah mengurai rambutnya untuk tidur segera berbalik arah dan melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang telah terlelap di bawahnya.

Entah dorongan apa, tangannya mengulur untuk mengelus surai merah Karma yang tidak disangka begitu lembut. Lalu menariknya lagi dan mulai tertidur.

Karma yang belum sepenuhnya tidur, membuka matanya, dan mengamati bagaimana Manami tidur. Lalu atensi merkurinya beralih ke tangan yang sebelumnya mengelus rambutnya. Karma menarik tangan sang gadis, dan semalaman mereka tidur dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's babbling :**

Hola. Apakah ada yang menunggu fic ini? maapkeun lama banget ngerjainnya.

Karakternya OOC? Sudah biasa. Alurnya makin lama makin berantakan? Sudah biasa *nahansupayanggaknangis

Ahahahhaahahahhaha. Aku tahu ini gaje banget ceritanya. Cheesy pisan lah.

And yes, I am sucked at making description.

Sorry buat yang sudah nunggu, ataupun kalau ceritanya makin unidentified gini sorry banget yaa.

Susah banget ternyata kuliah dijurusan yang berbanding terbalik dengan nulis fanfic kek gini *curcol *maapkeun

Bilang kesan kalian atau apapun yang kurang ya

Review?

Jaa


End file.
